


Sick Day

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Sort Of Dirty Talk, Top Ashton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone's birthday is coming up and Luke has no idea what to get him, but after spending some time with Ashton it just sort of cums to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awfelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfelix/gifts).



> This one is for JustBreatheSlowly. I was sort of blocked and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter but then I read her comment and I was like 'Yes! Finally, I have a really good idea that I can sort of tie into the next chapters.' So yeah, this is for her. Thank you so much.

Luke woke up to see a Michael fast asleep in one of button up shirts and a pair of underwear. He had been spending the night a few nights a week for a while but this had been the first night Michael had ever wanted to wear his clothes. He didn't snore at all. Luke thought he looked like an angel, a little punk rock angel. His bottom lip was pushed out in a sort of pouty expression that looked cute on him. His red hair was a mess but Luke thought it looked good like that. Luke smiled, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. After a few minutes of watching him, his eyes cracked open to look at Luke. 

"Good morning," he said softly to the sleepy boy. 

Michael gave him a tired look before moving closer to Luke's chest and rubbing his cheek against his shirt before closing his eyes again. He smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Baby, I have work today." 

"Shh, we're sick today," he said pulling him close.

"We're sick? Do we have a cold or a stomach virus?" 

"Both. We're very sick. Puking our guts up. It's gross."

"It sounds gross."

"You're hard," Michael told him in his sleepy tone.

"Yeah it's called morning wood. Men get that." 

"Want me to give you a blowjob?" 

"No, you'll fall asleep halfway through." 

"You fucked me in my sleep once because you heard me saying your name so you decided to give me a reason to say your name." 

"I didn't hear you complaining." 

"I didn't, it was good, but you didn't complain when I was sleeping while you did it." 

"You've woke me up with a few blow jobs before." 

"I know." 

"Those were really good mornings." 

Michael smiled and looked up at him. Luke's hand went down Michael's stomach and into his underwear. His fingers slipped between his cheeks and teased at his hole. Michael grabbed onto the front of Luke's shirt. 

"I'm going to finger you so good baby, promise," Luke whispered. 

Luke kissed him softly and Michael didn't hesitate to kiss back. Their tongues collided and not even their morning breath could ruin this. Once Luke had managed to get Michael on his back he turned on his side to watch him. Michael's breathing was faster and uneven, his eyes were shut and his legs were slightly parted. His toes curled with every thrust of Luke's finger. He added another and once Michael got over the slight pain of stretching he moaned. Luke had watched a few guys fuck Michael and even touch him like this, but there was still something about him doing it himself that got him harder than ever. Maybe it was because he was giving him pleasure and he liked that, or maybe it was because this wasn't just them fucking around as friends. Luke realized that fucking around as more than friends felt so much better for some reason, better than any other time they'd done it. 

"Luke," Michael breathed snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

"Please don't stop," he moaned tilting his head back and letting go of Luke's shirt to grip the pillow.

He let out another moan and Luke's lips were at his neck kissing at it slow. One of Michael's hands let go of the pillow and went down to grab Luke's wrist while it was helping his fingers go deeper. 

"Look at me," the blonde whispered. 

Michael opened his eyes looking at Luke's blue ones that couldn't seem to look away from his face. He opened his mouth slightly letting out a moan. 

"Kiss me," Michael said.

Luke kissed him hard this time. Michael's mouth was slightly open causing his moan to be muffled by the warm lips on his. Luke's eyes were closed but Michael's were open. There was something about seeing the way that Luke looked when he kissed him that made him feel special. He'd never seen Luke kiss anyone for this long. It was special, he was special, and that made him feel incredible. His toes pointed straight and his legs stiffened. Before he knew it he was cumming against his stomach and Luke's hand. His long moan was music to Luke's ears that was accompanied by a few seconds of Michael's shaky breath against his lips. 

"How was that," Luke asked in a whisper. 

"Amazing," he breathed. 

"Good, I'm glad you liked it," he said easing his fingers out of him. 

Michael bit his lip before moving to sit on Luke's hips. 

"How about I help you out?"

"No, this morning was all about you." 

"But I-" 

Luke sat up and gave him a soft kiss before setting him to the side, "I just wanted to get you off this morning."

"Are you going to fuck someone else today," Michael asked quickly.

"What?" 

"Well, it's just that you can if you want." 

"Do you want to fuck other people?" 

"Would you be upset if I did?" 

"No, I think that's great. I want you to fuck around with other people and enjoy yourself, but I want something too." 

"What?" 

"I don't want you to let anyone fuck you like your boyfriend. That's me. When everything gets rough and you've been hurt and bruised the way you like, I'll take care of you and give you something different. That's my job. No one gets to do that for you but me. You don't kiss anyone the way you kiss me. I don't care what you do as long as they don't touch you like I do." 

"You wont fuck anyone on your bed or kiss them like you kiss me, right," Michael asked. 

"Only you. No one sleeps with me in this bed but you. I'll only kiss you like that, promise." 

"Okay." 

Luke got up and began pulling pants on, "so, what's your biggest fantasy? I feel like we've never talked about this." 

Michael smiled and laid back down on his side, "really want to know?"

"Tell me," he smiled.

"I've always wanted to watch Ashton get fucked like a princess. He's always topped us, but I've never seen him get topped before." 

"That's your fantasy," he asked. 

He hid his face in a pillow before looking up at Luke who was laughing. He slung the pillow at him, "oh like yours is better?" 

"I've already lived them all."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I don't know, maybe I'll think of a new one. When I do I'll tell you all about it." 

"Are you going to work?" 

"Nah, I'll probably run a few errands and do some grocery shopping. You can stay here if you want. I'll bring back dinner." 

"I have to go get clothes." 

"Just wear some of mine, you look good in them." 

"I'm out of underwear." 

"Good, I'm tired of having to take those off," he smiled winking at him as he left, "I'll be back in a while. Call me if you need anything." 

"Alright, bye, Luke." 

"Bye, Mikey." 

Luke left the house locking the door behind him. As soon as he got in the car he immediately drove to Calum and Ashton's house because Michael practically lived with him now. He didn't bother knocking and used his key to get in. He made his way to Ashton's bedroom only to walk in to see his friends naked and cuddling each other. He wasn't going to wake them but this was important. He smiled before he closed the door and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and stood outside the room calling Ashton's phone. After a few rings and an annoyed groan he heard Ashton on the other line. 

"What could you possibly want at this time?" 

"I need a favor." 

"No." 

"You don't even know what it is."

"Don't need to." 

"I need to know what to get for Calum's boyfriend's birthday?" 

"What," he asked pretty loudly. 

"Calum's boyfriend." 

"He doesn't have one." 

"Yeah he does, I just saw him." 

"Where?" 

"Doesn't matter, put Calum on, I need to know what he wants." 

"Calum," Ashton said angrily.

"Yes, daddy," Calum asked so soft Luke almost didn't hear him. 

"Luke wants to talk about your boyfriend's birthday," he said, his voice filled with anger. 

"Hello," Calum asked. 

"Hey, can I come over?" 

"Uh, sure." 

"Okay," he said. 

Calum hung up and he opened the door seeing them both almost have a heart attack when he entered the room. 

"I got here as fast as I could." 

"I should have never let Mikey give you a key," Calum said. 

"So, we're getting Calum's boyfriend something," Ashton asked. 

"Yep," Luke said watching Calum look at him in confusion.

"How about we call and ask him what he wants," Ashton said.

"Luke, what did you tell him?" 

"He told me about your boyfriend," Ashton said looking angry. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Then why would he-"

"Because he's an asshole." 

Luke smiled and Ashton glared at him, "dick." 

"I don't see why you're upset, if he had a boyfriend he was obviously cheating on him with you." 

"Wait, were you jealous when you thought I had a boyfriend?" 

"I don't share." 

"I need to know what to get Mikey for his birthday. It's coming up in a few days." 

"You always know what he wants for his birthday, it's usually us asking you." 

"It's different now, I don't really know what he wants." 

"How do you not know, he's been spending the night with you, you're his best friend for crying out loud." 

"Boyfriend," he said. 

"What?" 

"I'm his...he's my boyfriend." 

"Y-You got Michael to agree to a relationship?" 

"Yeah. He's been staying over because he's my boyfriend." 

"He sleeps with you, like, in your bed," Calum asks almost laughing. 

"Yeah," Luke smiles. 

"Aww, I'm so happy for you two," Calum smiles, "I'd hug you but I'm naked and you have a boyfriend." 

"Michael and I have a special arrangement. Basically we can still have sex with other people, but he can't do the stuff we do together." 

"Aww, that's cute in a weird slutty kind of way," Calum told him. 

"I figure it will help him get used to the whole boyfriend thing." 

It was quiet for a minute until the blonde spoke again.

"He lets me hold him at night and he wears my clothes to sleep," Luke said sitting at the end of the bed, "he even lets me kiss him."

"Michael isn't like that with anybody."

"Yeah," he smiles, "makes me feel special." 

"Sounds kind of lame," Ashton said. 

"Oh come on, daddy, don't you want someone to wear your clothes and cuddle you at night," Luke asks. 

"I already cuddle with someone at night," Ashton said getting out of bed and pulling some underwear on, "and believe me, he looks better without clothes on." 

Calum giggles and crawls forward slipping his fingers into the waistband of Ashton's underwear. Ashton turned to look at him.

"Can I have a kiss," he asked letting go.

Ashton leaned down and kissed him softly before Calum got up and pulled on his cute pink underwear. 

"Do you need something," Ashton asked Luke getting annoyed. 

"Yeah actually, I want to talk to you alone," he told him. 

"Aww, I'm not invited to play with you two? Oh well, I have work, maybe next time," Calum said pulling up his pants and slipping on a gray shirt. 

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ashton sighed, "what?" 

"You want to play with me? We can play the way you want to." 

"I thought you didn't like that."

"I like playing with you. I'm giving you a chance to be in charge, I just need you to do something for me in return." 

"What?"

"You'll find out when we're done playing together," he said taking off his black long-sleeved shirt. 

"I don't think so, tell me what you've got planned or I'm not touching you," Ashton said. 

"I guess you wont be touching me," he said kicking off his shoes. 

He dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of the jeans. After he pulled the socks off he laid back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I'm not giving in." 

"I don't want you to," he said laying back and sliding his hand down his blue underwear to stroke himself slow while the older man watched. 

"Really? You think that's going to work?"

"Ashton," he moaned. 

Ashton looked really annoyed now. His erection was growing little by little betraying him. He tried not to think about the blonde currently moaning his name softly and moving his hand down to tease his own hole. 

"Fuck it," Ashton said grabbing his hips and pulling him to the edge of the bed. 

"I like it when you get all rough with me." 

"Shut up or I swear to God I will hit you so fucking hard." 

"I think I might like that."

"Shut up." 

"Make me," Luke said.

Ashton gave a harsh smack to his cheek. Luke pressed his hand against it sucking in a breath, "do it again." 

"You like it when I hit you?" 

"I want it rough, Ash. I want you to use me."

Ashton smiled, "what do you want from me so much that you're willing to do this?"

"If you fuck me the way you want you've got to do something for me, but you can back out right now if you're scared." 

"Ashton Irwin doesn't get scared," he smiles pulling Luke's hips against his. 

"Prove it," he smiled. 

Ashton hated the way he knew how to push his buttons, what he wanted to hear, and how Luke knew what he liked. 

"I know what I want to do to you," Ashton smiled. 

"Show, don't tell," Luke smiled. 

He walked over and pulled open a drawer grabbing a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Luke raised and eyebrow and offered his wrists. Ashton didn't hesitate to grab them cuff both hands to the bed rails. Luke smiled and watched him walk over to the dresser pulling a long clear vibrating dildo.

"Ash, what's that for?"

He watches as Ashton gets it wet before pushing the tip inside Luke's tight pink hole. He bites his tongue just hard enough to not groan when it gets inside him. He sighed and relaxed once Ashton pushed it in. He didn't get to relax for long because as soon as he did Ashton turned it on causing his hips to jerk up and him to let out a moan. 

"Holy shit, I' don't think I've ever seen anyone do that," Ashton laughed. 

Luke's mouth was opened and he couldn't stop moaning. He's never played with toys before. He's always wanted to, but he just never got around to buying any or using them on anyone. He began panting and lifting his hips up each time Ashton pushed it deeper and pulled it back. He threw his head back, "Ash!" 

"Do you like it?" 

"Yes! God yes," he told him. 

"Fuck you look so sexy like this," he said pressing it in deeper. 

Luke let out a small squeal and bit his lip. Ashton leaned down taking Luke's soft nipple in his mouth letting his tongue run over it lightly before moving and doing the same to the other. His moans were louder that time. 

"Shut up," Luke said. 

Ashton pulled it out of him causing Luke to let out a whine. He frowned, "why did you take it out?" 

"You told me to shut up." 

"Get over it," Luke said. 

"Do you want me to put it back in?" 

"Yes." 

"You have to be nice to me." 

"Okay, I'm sorry." 

"Are you going to be a good boy?" 

"Yes," he sighed. 

"Say it," he told him folding his arms across his chest. 

"I'll be a good boy, he sighed. 

"I don't believe that for a fucking second. Try again, sweetheart." 

"I'll be a good boy," he said a little confused. 

"You say it's like a question, you either are or you aren't. Now, are you going to be a good boy," he asked sliding it back in him. 

"Yes. I'll be a good boy, Ash, I promise," he told him.

"Good," he said turning it back on. 

Luke smiled and bit his lip hard as he closed his eyes. He threw his head back and let out a small gasp. Ashton moved up to lay beside him, "do you like it like this?"

He opened his eyes looking at him, "yes." 

"You hate this don't you," he asked smiling at Luke's annoyed face, "do you want me to fuck you, pretty baby?" 

"Eat me," he growled up at him. 

"A very bad boy, aren't you? Alright, but I wont be gentle." 

He took out the vibrating dildo and replaced it with two fingers. 

"Ash," he breathed. 

"Just admit you like it," he told him. 

Luke arched his hips off the bed and let out a soft moan. Ashton smiled and leaned in nipping at his skin, "tell me what you like. I wanna make this really good for you. You're giving me what I want and I wanna show you how much I love that. So, what do you like?" 

"I-I never really bottom so I wouldn't know," he told him. 

"Was I your first," Ashton asked smiling big. 

"Shut up," he said. 

"I was. Oh that is so cute," Ashton tells him. 

"Just fuck me already." 

"Oh so now that I know your little secret I don't get cocky Luke, that's not fair. I like my cocky little princess. He's annoying at times, but he's hot. Get's me really hard sometimes." 

"I don't want to play games with you anymore, and I'm not your princess!" 

"You're right. Calum's my princess, Mikey's my slut, and you can be my angel. My blonde little angel."

"I am no one's angel." 

"I'll play a game with you. Whoever cums first loses." 

"But that's not fair, you haven't even been touched yet." 

"That's why I'm going to let you touch me. I'm going to touch you too. I'll let you suck my cock if I can eat your ass." 

"Deal."

Ashton uncuffed him and threw them to the side before laying on his back. Luke was quick to get on top of him. He didn't hesitate to start. His mouth was wrapped around Ashton quickly determined to win. He pulled off and began flicking his tongue over the slit. Ashton groaned and grabbed Luke's hips pulling him back and sliding his tongue up the tight hole in front of him. Luke moaned around Ashton's cock before pulling off and dipping down to run his tongue over his balls. He moaned against Luke's ass but continued lapping at it and pressing his tongue into it gently. 

"Fuck," Luke moaned. 

"You like that, angel?" 

"Yes, daddy," he moaned going back down to suck on the head of Ashton's cock. 

"Moan for me, baby. Make some noise," he said moving to circle his tongue around the tightened hole. 

"Daddy," he moaned feeling the hot wet tongue slide around before entering him again, "fuck me, daddy." 

"You like when I do that shit?" 

"Yes," he moaned going back down to deepthroat his cock once more. 

Ashton's tongue moved faster tasting more of him. Luke legs were beginning to stiffen and it was getting harder for him to hold back. He groaned around him and pulled off, "Ash, I'm gonna cum." 

"Go ahead," he said. 

Luke's mouth went back around Ashton and bobbed a little faster. He moaned around him and his toes curled. Ashton quickly flipped him over and slid his cock inside him. He jerked him off slow while fucking him hard and fast. It would have hurt Luke if he didn't want it so badly. He craved this. For some reason he actually enjoyed having Ashton fuck him. Michael was usually a bottom so Luke never got topped, but when he did it was fucking incredible. Ashton began pumping himself slower but making each thrust more forceful than the last. Luke tightened himself around Ashton causing the older man to groan and move to grab his hair and pull it back. Ashton's chest was slick against Luke's back but he didn't care, he was more focused on how much he needed to cum. He groaned and bit at Luke's neck causing a soft moan to leave the blonde's lips. 

"Ash," he breathed. 

That was it for Ashton, he shoved himself as deep as he could and came hard inside Luke not letting go until he was finished. He sighed and laid on his back on the bed. Luke smiled and sat on Ashton's hips, "fuck that was great." 

"I guess I win," Ashton smiled. 

"Daddy, I have something to tell you," he said reaching down between his legs and scooping the cum dripping from him. 

"What is it, angel," he asked smiling. 

He looked at the cum on his fingers licking it off slow before going to kiss Ashton. Ashton's tongue met his and Luke made sure he could taste himself on his tongue. He smiled and rested his forehead against the other man's. 

"I was faking it," he whispered pointing down at his erection still going strong. 

Ashton looked and as soon as he did he was immediately angry, "you son of a bitch." 

"Now that I've won, I need you to do something for me." 

"What do you want," he asked annoyed, "want me to blow you or something to get rid of that?" 

"I've got another way you can help me get rid of it...but I need you to go to Calum's closet and put on something pretty for me first."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took a while, I didn't know which way I was going with this until recently. But now I know how I'm going to do the next chapters so yeah, hope you liked this one. I promise the next ones will be better.


End file.
